Beginning in The End
by dyhanyy
Summary: Tsurumaru yang merasa aneh dengan Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Tanpa ia sangka, seseorang ikut dalam rencananya mengikuti Mikanba. Bad summary, silahkan baca saja, aku gak bagus dalam membuat summary hehe. Shounen-ai loh ya :) Anti Shounen-ai jangan deket-deket, nanti suka :) TsuruIchi dengan sedikit Mikanba.


"Yamanbagiri, semangat! Aku mendukungmu," iris sewarna amber itu tertutup sebelah ketika pemiliknya mengedipkan mata -menggoda pemuda pirang yang duduk di belakang- lalu segera menghilang dari balik pintu. "Aku penasaran dengan mereka,"

Beginning in the End by dyhanyy

-sequel from A Good Beginning-

Disclaimer = Touken Ranbu © DMM/Nitroplus

Warning = OOC, typos, shounen-ai, AU, dll

R&R please ^_^

Tsurumaru (sok) berpikir keras sambil menyentuh dagu dengan jari telunjuknya sambil berjalan, "Kurasa aku harus memata-matai mereka,"

"Memata-matai siapa Tsurumaru-san? Kau tak sedang membuat rencana menjahili adik-adikku kan?" suara lembut namun beraura dingin terdengar di sebelah Tsurumaru, "Whoa! Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, err... Ichigo," Pemilik iris sewarna amber ini panik bukan main, apalagi mendengar suara yang menurutnya sangat dingin itu, 'sudah seperti hantu, seraaam' batinnya. Ichigo Hitofuri, pemuda yang tadi masih tersenyum dingin, dingin sekali dan terlihat menyeramkan, "Jawab aku Tsurumaru-san," Tsurumaru makin panik. Iyalah, namanya juga sedang berurusan dengan pengidap brother-complex yang curiga padanya. Dia pun mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan, bukan adikmu, tapi-"

"Tsurumaru, Ichigo, kalian sedang apa?" Suara Mikazuki terdengar di telinga mereka berdua, "Maksudku, kalian jarang terlihat bersama seperti ini. Kalian berpacaran ya?" Tsurumaru ingin sekali menendang wajah Mikazuki, mungkin sudah dia lakukan kalau dia tak ingat sang pangeran menunggu Mikazuki di didalam, 'pacaran mbah mu. Siapa juga yang mau sama pengidap brother-complex, ini juga stroberi pake ikut campur segala, sial'. Sementara itu Ichigo merasa wajahnya memanas karena di bilang pacaran dengan Tsurumaru, 'pacaran apanya?! Iya sih dia ganteng, tapi otaknya gak waras. Emang ada yang mau sama bango ini?' Pikiran Ichigo terpecah ketika merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku pergi dulu," Tsurumaru segera meninggalkan Mikazuki tanpa lupa membawa Ichigo entah sadar atau tidak. Mereka mulai meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah dan Ichigo yang sadar dari keterkejutannya merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Jika kalian bisa melihatnya, wajah Ichigo seperti kepiting rebus. "E-eh?! Tsurumaru-san?"

Tsurumaru berhenti dan akhirnya sadar bahwa dia sedang menggandeng tangan orang. Matanya melebar dan wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika sadar milik siapa tangan itu, dia pun semakin terkejut setelah berbalik menghadap Ichigo (dia berpikir itu hanya imajinasi, kau tau, menarik Ichigo sampai ke sini) dan melihat wajah sewarna kepiting rebus di depannya.

"Wa-wah, Ichigo, maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar- eh?"

"Err... Belum terlalu sore, kalau kita pergi ke kafe sebentar tidak masalah kan?" suara Mikazuki terdengar dan seketika Ichigo terlupakan oleh Tsurumaru, karena memang fokus utama Tsurumaru adalah memata-matai Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri. "Yah, aku tidak ada tugas untuk hari ini, kurasa tak apa,"'Nah, mereka akan ke kafe, tapi kafe mana? Ah, aku harus mengikuti mereka' pikir Tsurumaru. "Kau ingin mengikuti mereka, Tsurumaru-san?" Ichigo sepertinya sudah sadar dari keadaan shocknya, nadanya terdengar seperti sedang penasaran. Memang sih, melihat Yamanbagiri mau pergi berdua dengan orang, lalu dengan senyum itu, siapa yang tak penasaran?

Tsurumaru memutar matanya, "Yaaa, tentu saajaaa, laaalu kau maaau ikuuut haaah?" Tsurumaru mempermainkan nada bicaranya, dibuat seperti malas menanggapi orang. Ichigo menahan tawanya, "Kalau tidak merepotkan, Tsurumaru-san, aku penasaran dengan mereka berdua," Tsurumaru menghela nafas dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Yah terserah deh," dan mereka berdua mulai mengikuti targetnya ke kafe. Ichigo dan Tsurumaru membuntuti Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri melewati jalan kecil penuh pepohonan (ingat jalan kecil di A Good Beginning kan? Nah itu). Tsurumaru dengan malas menatap tingkah Ichigo yang seperti sangat antusias memandangi tempat ini. 'Apa bagusnya sih? Masih bagus wajahnya sendiri' seketika itu juga Tsurumaru langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?" tanpa sadar pikirannya terucap, membuat Ichigo menoleh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tsurumaru-san?" Tsurumaru mendengus pelas, "Bukan apa-apa. Yah, kupikir mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka, sampai tak sadar diikuti," dia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia memikirkan Ichigo, ya kan? Karena itu dia sedikit berbohong. "Hmm... Kupikir tempat ini indah," ingin rasanya Tsurumaru menghantamkan kepalanya ke pohon setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang sangat gak nyambung.

Dia menghela napas, "Kukira kau pintar," cibirnya sambil melirik Ichigo. "Aku memang pintar kok, lagipupa seburuk itukah aku ikut denganmu?" Kepercayaan diri Ichigo meningkat sesaat, entah mau pamer atau apa. Tsurumaru sweatdrop, "iya- iya, gak perlu pamer juga kali, mentang-mentang kau lebih pintar dariku," Tsurumaru cemberut, "Tapi... Tidak juga sih, hanya saja kau ini terlihat lebih antusias dengan pemandangan daripada denganku- maksudku daripada mengikuti mereka denganku"

Ichigo tersenyum, 'ternyata dibalik kejahilannya, dia punya sifat seperti ini juga'. Dia sebenarnya lumayan dekat dengan Tsurumaru, hanya saja dekat dalam bentuk pelaku dan korban. Dia sering dijadikan sasaran keisengan sang bango, salah satunya dengan melaporkan bahwa adiknya mengalami sesuatu, alias membuatnya panik. Memang sih, itu karena sifat brother-complexnya yang membuat dia jadi sasaran bango. Tapi baru kali ini dia bisa menikmati waktu bersama Tsurumaru tanpa harus terkena serangan jan-

"WA! Kaget kan?" Tsurumaru menepuk (lebih tepatnya memukul, tapi tidak terlalu kencang) bahu Ichigo yang sedang melamun -asik memikirkan Tsurumaru-. Baru dibilang, eh langsung bikin jantungan. 'Minta dibakar kali ya ini bango?' batin Ichigo kesal, tapi, memang dia rela Tsurumaru dibakar? Sepertinya itu diragukan. "Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkan orang- Aduh mataku," jangan bicara dengan emosi saat ada angin, matamu bisa kemasukan debu, hal itu akan dicatat oleh Ichigo. Aneh? Gak nyambung? Tidak kok, kalau kau emosi, biasanya matamu akan terbuka lebar -melotot bahasa kasarnya- lalu saat angin berhembus 'wuuushh' debu masuk ke matamu, nyambung kan? Kalau masih bingung, ya sudah, abaikan.

Tsurumaru terkejut, reflek memegang kedua pundak Ichigo agar menghadap dirinya,

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Kelilipan debu,"

"Sini kutiupkan, cepat buka matamu yang kelilipan,"

"Sakit tau. Sabar dong,"

"Mau kutiupkan gak?"

"M-mau,"

Ichigo membuka mata kanannya, malu juga sebenarnya, tapi daripada debunya semakin masuk, kan bahaya. Wajahnya memanas saat merasakan nafas Tsurumaru di depan wajahnya, terasa dekat sekali dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, 'kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang karena dia sedekat ini denganku? Harusnya aku tak merasa seperti ini' tiupan Tsurumaru terasa di matanya. Kondisi matanya membaik, jantungnya juga karena Tsurumaru telah menjauh darinya.

'Aku jadi menyesal sering membuat Ichigo kesal, aku jadi jarang melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Coba aku lebih baik padanya, kurasa kejadian hari ini dimana dia bisa lebih baik padaku akan sering terjadi' batin Tsurumaru. Ternyata Tsurumaru bisa menyesal juga ya, sungguh mengejutkan. "Hey, ayo kejar mereka, karena matamu kita tertinggal,"

"Kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah- ah sudahlah, oke ayo," dan mereka sedikit mempercepat tempo berjalan masing-masing. Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri kembali terlihat lumayan jauh di depan, sekarang Yamanbagiri terlihat menjauhi Mikazuki yang terlihat sedang mengatakan sesuatu, membujuk, mungkin. "Mereka beruntung sekali, menemukan jalan ini," Tsurumaru mengibaskan tangannya secara asal ke arah rumpunan bunga di dekatnya. Tangannya memetik asal salah satu bunga dan membawa bunga itu ke depan matanya, dia pun tersenyum, 'Oranye kekuningan, mirip dengan mata Ichigo' tangannya yang terbebas memegang pundak Ichigo -menghentikan langkah Ichigo- yang otomatis berhenti. "Kurasa ini cocok denganmu," Tsurumaru tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya setelah memasang bunga itu di telinga Ichigo (diselipkan maksudnya). Wajahnya terlihat senang, "Tuh kan, cocok sekali," Wajah Ichigo memerah lagi, dia tak pernah diperlakukan semanis ini. Bukannya dia ingin, hanya saja kadang dia membayangkannya, dan dia tak pernah menyangka Tsurumarulah yang melakukan hal ini.

'Senyum Tsurumaru berbeda hari ini. Bukan senyum jahil dengan kebanggaan yang terpancar dari matanya setelah menjahili orang, tapi senyum bahagia. Apa dia bahagia bersamaku? Ah, apa yang aku pikiran sih? Ada-ada saja,' Ichigo tersipu, "T-terima kasih, Tsurumaru-san. Memalukan sih sebenarnya, tapi kurasa tak apa," ujarnya sambil menyentuh bunga di telinganya.

Tsurumaru sedikit merona, "Kalau tak suka, kau boleh melepasnya kok. Maaf aku lancang," Ichigo sedikit terkejut mendengar kata maaf dari Tsurumaru, lalu ide pun muncul di otaknya. Ichigo, dekat-dekat dengan Tsurumaru itu buruk untukmu loh. "Wah, aku baru tau seorang Tsurumaru yang sangat iseng ini bisa minta maaf. Padaku lagi," nada mengejek keluar dari bibir Ichgo yang menekan-nekan pipi Tsurumaru dengan telunjuknya. "Dasar labil, bisa-bisanya kau ketularan kejahilanku," selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, mereka berdua telah keluar dari jalan itu, sampai di sebuah jalan besar yang ramai. Mikanba sudah hilang, mereka pun panik, "Tsurumaru-san, mereka pergi ke kafe mana? Jangan bilang kau tak tau," Ichigo harap-harap cemas pada jawaban Tsurumaru, dia tak mau pergi kesini hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia.

Tsurumaru berpikir sejenak lalu memberi tatapan sedih pada Ichigo, "Aku tak tau nama kafenya," Ichigo menghela nafas, dia jadi ingin segera pulang. Akan tetapi Tsurumaru segera menarik tangan Ichigo, "Tapi hanya ada satu kafe disini," dan dia berlari sambil menarik Ichigo, "Kalau tak kutarik, nanti kau hilang, hehe," Ichigo cemberut sesaat, "Tetap menyebalkan," Tsurumaru nyengir saat mendengar komentar Ichigo. Mereka berlari dan sampai di depan kafe, Yamanbagiri dan Mikazuki dihampiri seorang pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan. Kesempatan itu mereka gunakan untuk masuk tanpa di sadari Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri. Memilih meja di pojok ruangan sebagai tempat duduk.

Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri terlihat mengobrol, terkadang keduanya tertawa, kadang Yamanbagiri blushing setelah mendengar ucapan Mikazuki, pokoknya terlalu romantis untuk ukuran pertemanan. "Apa mereka telah menjalin hubungan dari lama ya?" Tsurumaru yang memperhatikan Mikanba menoleh pada Ichigo yang terlihat heran, "Tidak juga kok. Menurutku baru, karena baru tadi pagi aku melihat mereka berdua berangkat sekolah bersama," raut wajah Ichigo seperti sangat penasaran mendengar jawaban Tsurumaru. "Baru? Kenapa bisa sedekat ini? Kau tau, Tsurumaru-san?" Tsurumaru meringis, "Tidak sih-"

"Ingin pesan apa tuan?" pelayan itu tersenyum sambil memberi buku menu pada Tsurumaru. Ichigo juga mau diberi, tapi dia menolak. "Ini aja deh. Sendoknya dua ya," pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan Tsurumaru. "Em... Tsurumaru-san, entah kenapa mengikuti mereka seperti ini membuatku merasa tak enak. Maksudku, mereka pasti merasa terganggu,"

Tsurumaru menunggu pesanannya sambil menopang dagu, dia menaikkan tudung jaketnya, "Anggap saja mereka tak tau. Kalau mereka tau dan bertanya padamu karena mereka tak akan percaya jawabanku, katakan saja kita sedang kencan atau apalah," Ichigo merona mendengar kata kencan yang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Tsurumaru, "Ke-kencan? K-kau serius, Tsurumaru-san? " Sepertinya Tsurumaru tak sadar dengan perkataannya. Buktinya, dia yang sedang menopang dagunya hampir jatuh setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Dia sedang melamun, karena itu dia menjawab apa yang ada di pikirannya. Anggap saja keceplosan, tapi banyak yang bilang jika kau keceplosan, berarti itu adalah hal yang hati kecilmu sangat inginkan, iya kan?

Tsurumaru salah tingkah, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "A-ah, sepertinya aku salah bicara, maaf deh. Kalau begitu ya, apapun selain kencan, tapi..." suara Tsurumaru memelan, "...kurasa kalau kau tak keberatan, tak apa," Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "Terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan ini sebagai kencan, Tsurumaru-san," Mata Tsurumaru melebar, ia tertegun, 'terlalu cepat? Berarti suatu saat-'

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan. Silahkan," suara pelayan itu memecah pikiran Tsurumaru. Dia segera menyambut pesanannya agar si pelayan segera pergi. Melihat pesanan Tsurumaru, Ichigo heran, 'hampir malam dan dia akan memakan es krim? Apa tidak takut sakit ya?' batin Ichigo. Saat sedang memakan es krim itu, tiba-tiba Tsurumaru mengambil sendok yang lain lalu menyendoknya dan menempelkan sendok itu ke bibir Ichigo.

"UWA- Dingin tau, Tsurumaru-san," Ichigo mundur perlahan -tak mau membuat keributan- dengan kesal. Tsurumaru tertawa, "Makan dong. Aku minta dua sendok soalnya, kalau kau tak makan juga, pemilik kafe bisa rugi," Tsurumaru mengarahkan sendok itu kedepan mulut Ichigo. Dia segera menarik kembali sendoknya ketika Ichigo akan mengambil sendok itu, "Untuk yang satu ini, kau cuma perlu membuka mulutmu," Nah kan, sifat jahilnya kambuh. Untuk kali ini sih, jahilnya itu jahil yang romantis. Dengan berat hati Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan merasakan rasa es krim di mulutnya itu,'Vanilla ya, cocok sih dengan dia yang serba putih itu,'

"Nah, gitu dong. Ini, sendoknya," Ichigo mengambilnya dengan gugup, masih terkena dampak disuapi sama Tsurumaru ternyata. Mereka berdua memakan es krim itu, sesekali bercanda, dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Mikanba telah pulang. Tak lama kemudian, es krim itu habis.

"Wah, habis, kurasa-"

"Mereka sudah pulang," Tsurumaru menoleh ke arah Mikanba berada dan mereka memang sudah tak disana. Dia pun tertawa pelan.

"Ahahaha, ini karena kita terlalu asik sendiri, Ichigo,"

"Yah, kurasa kita harus pulang,"

"Ah, iya, aku akan mengantarmu," mata Ichigo melebar mendengar pernyataan Tsurumaru. Dengan cepat dia menolak.

"E-EH? Tak perlu Tsurumaru-san, aku bisa-"

Tsurumaru menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Dan, berhenti memanggilku dengan -san, cukup Tsurumaru," dia menarik telunjuknya dan dia pun memberikan senyuman cerah pada Ichigo. Mau tak mau Ichigo menuruti Tsurumaru, apalagi sudah diperlakukan seperti itu. Walaupun dia merasa tak enak karena merepotkan Tsurumaru. Setelah membayar, mereka berjalan pulang. Mereka mengobrol, bercanda, kadang Tsurumaru menggoda Ichigo sampai wajahnya memerah. Rumah mereka bisa dikatakan searah. Tapi, jika rumah Ichigo harus lurus dulu, Tsurumaru harus berbelok ke kanan dan kembali berjalan (sepertinya tak perlu dijelaskan dengan rinci, pokoknya rumah mereka lumayan dekat).

"Tsurumaru, maaf ya aku merepotkanmu seperti ini," Ichigo menunduk, dia merasa tak enak pada Tsurumaru karena mengantarnya sampai rumah. Ya, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ichigo. Tsurumaru tersenyum lebar, "Kau sangat tidak merepotkanku kok. Lagipula kan aku yang memaksamu untuk mengantarmu, dan untuk semuanya, aku justru berterima kasih," Ichigo menaikkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap manik sewarna amber itu, dia merona, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih kembali, Tsurumaru. Ternyata mengakhiri hari ini denganmu bisa menjadi sebuah awal yang baik ya. Sebuah awal untuk hal yang baru, denganmu," ujarnya dengan pipi yang memerah. Tsurumaru tertegun mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Sebuah awal yang akan ku ingat sampai akhir," Tsurumaru dengan cepat mengecup pipi Ichigo dan segera berbalik, "Sampai ketemu besok, Ichigo," dia pun segera menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Wajah Ichigo kembali dihiasi semburat merah, bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman, "Sampai ketemu besok,"

FIN

Thanks for Reading This Fanfiction

Sequel ini tuh sebenarnya udah selesai dari lama sekali hehe, tapi karena aku terlalu sibuk /halah/ akhirnya baru dipost sekarang. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca A Good Beginning dan udah mereview, aku seneng baca review kalian yang mendukung :))

Sekian, terima kasih (b^w^)d


End file.
